


Encroaching Threats

by Dragon Slayer Ornstein (Zerodas)



Category: Dark Souls I
Genre: Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerodas/pseuds/Dragon%20Slayer%20Ornstein





	Encroaching Threats

“Artorias, please, restrain yourself! You’ll surely get us both c-!” Ornstein cut himself off as a sudden gasp escaped him as he felt the hands slip around from behind him- one pressing against his chest as the other shot below his waist, cupping and caressing his bulge from outside his chainmail. A voice from behind spoke menacingly soft in his ear. “But isn’t the danger half of the fun, Commander? Surely you must admit that. Because I can certainly tell you ‘feel’ the thrill.”  
Ornstein stood unmoving, maintaining his vigilant stance at attention. He closed his eyes and focused his breathing, trying to will himself to not get erect. He would not play into Artorias’ games. “There is enough danger in the world as it is. Regardless, such behavior is unbefitting of knights of our status. Now you WILL restrain yourself while you are on duty! That is an order!” Ornstein commanded, maintaining his straight-laced facade. Artorias merely chuckled. He always took Ornstein’s stalwart mannerisms as a playful challenge to overcome to get to his goal. He loved pushing the boundaries- seeing how far his commander would take it before he would either give in to Artorias’ advances, or become beyond annoyed enough to give him a painful thrashing. From the feeling of Ornstein’s cock beginning to harden, however, he continued to press his chances. Fast as lightning, the hand flawlessly slid between Ornstein’s waistband. He tried to hold his commander still as the sudden firm, chilling grasp of Artorias’ gauntlet about him caused Ornstein to jolt from his position.

  
Ornstein cursed himself for even becoming half hard. “It appears I have gone and disobeyed a direct order from the Knight Commander. I deserve to be punished for such ignorance. The commander will have my hide for sure.” Artorias continued to tease as he reached lower, making sure to fondle every part Ornstein had to offer. “Artorias, they will be here any moment! Now stay thy wandering hands, damn it!” Ornstein growled, grabbing at Artorias’ armored wrist in attempts to pull him free from his loins. Artorias sneered at the feeble attempt, finding it a moment to prove his dexterity. With a single twist and flick he broke free of the grip. Then, almost all in one movement before Ornstein could register, Artorias grabbed for Ornstein’s hand instead, forcibly interlocking their fingers, and shoved his hand along with Ornstein’s back into the commander’s trousers so the both held the pulsing member together. Then, a whisper, even more quiet and diabolical than the first. “Just cum for me once. Just once, and I will happily oblige thine orders.”

  
While Ornstein was indeed fond of Artorias’ lavishing attentions, his lack of professionalism had to be one of his biggest triggers. Any other time, he probably would have let Artorias mount him like a stallion right there, but there were pressing matters at hand, and they were pressing closer even as they spoke. “rrrr ARTORIAS!!!!” The lion finally roared, letting his anger be known and jabbing an elbow backward into Artorias side. While even clad in his armor, Artorias still winced at the strike. Dejected he lost his personal challenge, the wolf’s paw slid limply back out above Ornstein’s waist and returned to his side. He still maintained a snicker, however. If not now, Ornstein would probably submit to his libido when they would meet again later in their chambers. He always does.

  
“Enlighten me, Sir Ornstein. Why dost thou find it necessary to continually berate the Knight Artorias with your shouting?” A female voice suddenly called out. The eyes of the lion and the wolf shot across the courtyard as the saw the hornet and the hawk emerge from ‘round a corner. Ornstein could understand Ciaran’s stealth, as she was a trained assassin, but he always found himself surprised when he couldn’t notice a giant like Gough approach- and a blind giant at that. Perhaps it was bleak overcast, casting everything in the same gray shadows. He continued growl in distain at Artorias. Had his hand linger a mere split second longer, Ciaran would have surely seen Artorias’ ‘display’. “It is nothing, Ciaran. Sometimes Sir Artorias just forgets his place, and must be reminded of it.” Ornstein replied, gritting his teeth. His focused his reply, however, more towards Artorias, trying to hit his perturbance home.

  
The small woman shrugged off the obvious frustration from the Knight Commander, finding his behavior far from new. “You may indeed have a place above us, but merely because he bears the title of ‘wolf’ does not mean you can treat him like a dog. You will find it well to control thy temper when trying to impart a lesson, Commander.” Ciaran spoke with direct defiance. Ornstein found himself sometimes despising his smaller partner, but did appreciate when she challenged his ideals so he wouldn’t get too full of himself. Every member of this four-person troupe of warriors brought their own personalities and qualities that he found balanced each other quite well. “Commander Ornstein, why is it that you summoned us here, may I ask?” a deep booming voice sounded from overhead. Ornstein certainly appreciated Gough the most when they all came together like this. He always bore a kind heart and was always the one to bring things back on track when tensions were palpable.  
“Yes, right-why I brought you here. I know you two were recently sent on a scouting mission to a few dominions that surround Anor Londo. I have my concerns that I wish to address to Lord Gwyn in the war meeting this evening, and I wanted to hear your report before hand- to know whether or not my concerns are misplaced.” Ornstein replied, bringing back about his normal stern tone. He noticed Ciaran’s eyes lowered to the ground for a moment with her fists clenching slightly, and Gough’s head turn away despite not being able to look at the commander in the first place. Ornstein’s brow worriedly furrowed beneath his helm. He knew something was wrong.

  
The mannequin-like mask of the hornet turned back up to meet the eyes of the lion helm. Taking a moment to brush her single-braid ponytail of light golden hair, she spoke. “My official report from the land of Lordran: much worse than expected. All residents of the burgs below have turned undead hollows. Demons from Izalith have now been spotted on the surface, making their homes on the ramparts surrounding the cities. A red hellkite drake has also been seen roosting on one of the main bridges, preventing safe crossing for any soldiers we might send to clear out the burgs. Only a handful of living humans- I’d count maybe less than twenty- have been found in the area, coming and going from a central bonfire just below the parish, and they don’t all seem to be far off from hollowing either.” Ciaran then fell silent.

  
Picking up where she left, Gough continued with his input- his voice deep enough with worry to almost shake the air surround him with his bass. “My official report from the land of Oolacile: the black dragon Kalameet has made its home in the basin below the Darkroot Garden, as I’ve heard it flying from there very close the garden sanctuary.” Gough paused a moment. Heaving a great sigh before he relayed the worst news. “The Abyss emanating from below Oolacile has continued to spread, as feared, and has grown past unstable. All of Oolacile’s residents have been swallowed by the darkness, as I can only hear the growls and screams of damned creatures. It has even begun to affect the stone guardians and the plant life that reside in the surrounding forest. The rate at which the Abyss spreads from here and the power I feel emanating from it can only mean … that Manus, is indeed somewhere inside the depths below Oolacile.” Then the giant, too, fell silent.

  
Silence. Long silence. None of the four warriors spoke as they solemnly absorbed and processed the barrage of information presented. A soft breeze rustled through a few trees in the courtyard, rattling the dried leaves, tempting them to fall. The trees, too, were almost like the undead these days - holding on to leaves like stale memories of old that they hoped held the remnants of their sanity before death. When he finally brought himself to speak, the sudden noise after the lack-there-of caused everyone, including himself to shiver but once. “…And you have spoken to no one else about your findings?” Gough and Ciaran shook their heads. “No, no one else knows this information. It’s disturbing how little the citizens of Anor Londo truly know about the state of the world below their gods. I would not wish to cause panic amongst them before we were absolutely certain.” Ciaran reassured. Another dead silence as Ornstein ran though his thoughts. “Ornstein…what should we do?” Gough asked, bringing up the most pressing question on everyone’s minds.

  
All eyes were on Ornstein. He was their commander. He had to have a solution. He had to. He felt the pressure as desperate eyes bore into him, searching his soul for any wisdom he could offer them- any sign of hope. He offered what little of it he could. “Ciaran, Gough, Artorias… you all are my closest allies, and I would trust any one of you with my life. That is why I hope you will trust in me to do what is right. I’m sure you have all noticed Lord Gwyn’s changes in behavior after... it happened. Risking blasphemy, I believe Lord Gwyn has become more unstable than we realize. So, I will only ask of you all one thing. When I bring this information to him this evening, will I have your support?” Ornstein’s gaze fell slowly over each one of them, sensing the feelings from each of them. He stopped last at Artorias, who had been silent through the whole discussion, which was quite unlike him. His face was shaded under his deep blue cowl, but Ornstein saw his folded arms and lowered head, and knew Artorias felt the severity. It was strange to Ornstein- to see Artorias becoming so serious. It was a side of the wolf he not oft saw outside of battle. Artorias took a step closer to Ornstein, unfolding his arms and placing a hand firmly on a glittering golden pauldron. “I can say with certainty, that any one of us would be willing to lay down our lives for you. Whatever you choose to do, we are behind you, Commander.”

  
As if to physically simulate the warmth Ornstein felt from his comrades, the thick gray overhanging clouds parted just enough to let a few rays of sunlight briefly peek through. He nodded with regained confidence. “Thank you. All of you. I will need some time by myself to collect my thoughts and develop a strategy to present to Lord Gwyn, so I will convene with you all again at tonight’s war meeting. In the meantime, I believe we can adjourn back to the castle.” Ornstein concluded. Artorias immediately turned on heel and strode at an oddly brisk pace back towards the entrance archways. Gough, carefully feeling the air around him with one hand, found his way to press a hand on the outside of the castle walls, using his large fingers to trace and feel his way back in the same direction. Each of his footfalls, no matter how delicate, still caused the ground to quiver. “You two go on ahead. I just need a more moment of the Commander’s time, if he could speak privately with me?” Ciaran called after Gough and Artorias, and then referring back to Ornstein. He had already started walking himself, but immediately turned back around at the woman’s call. Strange. Ciaran had never requested a private audience with him before. He nodded in reply to her, returning to where he stood before. The two waited patiently for the two other knights to make their way back inside – a little more patiently for Gough-still, they waited.

  
When they saw the last of the giant slip out of sight, and large metal embossed doors close behind him, Ornstein questioned her. “So what did you wish to discuss Ciaran? Did you have some other details from your report you wished to relay? I’d understand if you felt something too sensitive to reveal to the others. So I assure you, this will remain private unless you otherwise state so.” Speaking with the same professionalism he would show to any one of his knights. The hornet’s head suddenly whipped around, glaring with a sudden anger that caught Ornstein off guard. “You think I don’t know what’s going on here?” She hissed. Ornstein stood blinking dumbfoundedly, completely unsure of what she was referring to. “Tch. Didn’t think the commander to be a top. But your little boy toy must be talented if he can make the so called ‘lion’ so submissive.” She scoffed. Ornstein’s eyes widened and a lump suddenly caught in his throat. He could feel himself beginning to sweat with fear. She was referring to him and Artorias?! “H-how did you-?” He stammered. “Of course I know! For Gwyn’s sake, Gough is blind and even he can see what’s happening here!” She interjected, raising her voice now. Her irritancy was clearly audible in her tone. “… Does everyone know?” He asked as shame washed over him in great floods. “If you continue your actions in such blatantly obvious ways, I’m sure they will. But for the time being, just Gough and I. When many late nights I come to find the Commander not in his office and distressed noises sounding from Artorias’ chambers on my stealth patrols – it wouldn’t take but one person to walk by and put two and two together.” Her eyes rolled in disgust as she recounted to him. Ornstein pressed a palm to the face of his lion helmet as he buried his face, feeling himself disgusted as he recalled many nights spent in Artorias’ company and wondering just what and how much she had heard. The only relief was that at least only she and Gough knew. At least they were trustworthy companions he knew to keep it silent, and not one of the silver knights or someone else.

  
Upon finally lowering his hand from his face however, another wave of fear ran through him. Ciaran stepped quickly forward, reaching for the metal collar of Ornstein’s armor, and pulled the taller man to bend over and meet her eye level. The large unblinking vertical eye of her mask was unsettling enough, but below that her own eyes filled with hatred made his blood run cold. She glared daggers at him shaper than her own blades. “I know Artorias greater than anyone, but even you should be able to tell that he is just using you. Now, I’m fine with going ahead and letting him have his fun with you, as I have been thoroughly trained in the art of patience. But know this – he is MINE, and mine alone.” She growled at him in a low sinister tone, almost as if she were the lion instead of him. “If you dare do anything to hurt him… I will not rest until my curved blades rests between your shoulder blades. And trust me, you will have never seen or heard me coming.” She finished in almost a whisper, sounding more sinister than any other threat than he had ever received before. She then shoved him back up by his collar, releasing her grip on her armor, and sharply turned back around, quickly returning to the castle the same direction as the two before her.  



End file.
